Playful Partners and Picture Pranks
by CandyRain
Summary: Rosewood and Villa get wrapped up in the spirit of competition.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note #1: This story picks up mid-season 1, sometime after episode 1x11 "Paralytics and Priorities," and moves forward from there.

oooooooooo

"What is this?" Villa asked as she dropped a gold, embossed envelope onto the counter at Magic City Lab.

"Looks like an invitation to Pippy and TMI's wedding." Rosewood turned back to the sample he'd been examining under the microscope. "I told them they should have gotten the silver envelopes."

"And you thought if you got me an invite to your sister's wedding I'd let you off the hook?"

"I had nothing to do with it," he paused to make a note on the tablet next to him. "They invited you because they like you. Besides, am I really 'on the hook'? It was just a picture, Villa."

Villa narrowed her eyes. "I was asleep, Rosie. On the desk. In the stakeout van. And you took a selfie posing next to me."

"Technically, it was an 'usie,'" he chuckled.

"Rosie!"

He looked up then, "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, Villa, but nobody saw it except Pippy . . ."

"You showed your sister?!"

". . . and I guess TMI. Yeah, she would have shown TMI. TMI loves that kind of stuff." He turned back to the microscope. Villa grabbed the lapels of Rosewood's lab coat and swiveled him on his stool to face her. They both knew that she could pull him onto his feet if she chose, but she left him seated. Rosewood held his hands up in mock surrender, "Pippy texted that night to ask why I cancelled on them for dinner. I just sent the picture to prove I was working."

Villa released him with an exasperated sigh. "Where's your phone?" she asked. He took the device from his pocket and offered it to her. She shook her head in refusal. "Show me." He pulled up the photo gallery and sported a crooked smile for the few seconds before he looked back and saw her death stare. "Delete it," she said. He opened his mouth to protest, but she repeated her demand before he could utter a sound, "Delete it." Villa watched the screen as Rosewood tapped a few times and the image disappeared.

"There," he said. "It's gone."

"Will you ask Pippy to delete the one you sent to her?" Villa asked.

"I will," he answered.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked with a saccharine smile. "Now, I don't have to kick your ass and you don't have to tell your sister I'm skipping her wedding because you're a child." She turned to leave, and then called over her shoulder, "Call me when you finish the tox screen on that body."

"So was this your way of RSVP'ing? he called out as she moved further away.

She threw up a hand to wave over her shoulder, "Bye, Rosie."

oooooooooo

Author's note #2: This story was inspired by the cast's hilarious photo pranks posted on Instagram.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosewood lowered himself into the chair next to Villa's desk and waited silently. "Yes, Rosie? What is it?" she asked as she continued typing.

"I just got an interesting text from my mother," he answered.

Villa's eyes remained focused on her computer screen, but a small smile crept onto her lips. "How is Donna?" she asked.

"Oh, she's great," Rosewood answered. "She tells me the two of you exchanged numbers when she was here at the station a couple of weeks ago and you're planning to go for coffee."

Villa nodded, "We did and we are. Your mom is really sweet."

"Thanks," Rosewood said. "I'll be sure to pass that along, but for now, look what she just sent me." He slid his phone across the desk to Villa. On the screen was a picture of him asleep in the station's conference room a few hours earlier. He was leaning back in one chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs stretched onto another chair in front of him. Villa was also in the picture, crouched behind him grinning.

Villa smiled at the picture, and then schooled her face before looking back up at Rosie. "What?" she asked matter-of-factly. "You didn't think there would be payback?"

"I just took a picture of you sleeping," Rosewood said. "You took a picture of me sleeping and added a filter that gave me buck teeth and rabbit ears." He pointed to the animated enhancements on the screen.

Villa pulled her lips between her teeth to try to stifle the urge to laugh, but failed. "I tried the puppy first, but your mom liked the rabbit so much better."

"You're really enjoying this, huh?"

"I really am," Villa laughed.

"Ok," Rosewood smiled. "You know what? I can admit when I've been outdone. I started a fight I wasn't ready for. You win." He stood with a smile. "Now I have to go see my mother and try to negotiate exposure limits on this picture. I'm hoping for family only, but she's probably also going to show it to every woman I date for the next . . . well, forever."

Villa's mouth formed an "O" of surprise, "Rosie, she wouldn't!"

"Yes, Villa, she would."

Villa covered her mouth, but her laughter bubbled past her hand. "I'm sorry, Rosie. I figured she might show Pippy and TMI, maybe your dad, but not everyone you know."

Rosie shook his head and waved away her apology, "It's no big deal. Worst case: my cousins get to roast me at the Memorial Day barbecue and my next meet-my-mom date is a tinge more awkward.

"Well, I feel bad now," Villa said. Rosie tilted his head skeptically. "Fine," Villa continued, "Only a little bad."

"I guess I'll take that," he said.

"As a sign of good faith, I'll delete mine, even though you didn't ask. It only seems fair."

She reached for her phone where it rested at the base of her computer monitor, but he placed his hand over hers to stop her. Villa looked up at him. "You don't have to delete it. I know you want to have a picture of us together," he said.

Villa rolled her eyes, "You are the worst."

"I'd be hurt if I thought you really believed that, but I know you don't," he replied as he backed away. See you later, Villa."


	3. Chapter 3

A clicking sound stirred Villa from a slumber that she hadn't realized she was taking. Despite Rosewood's advice, she was still limiting her time at home to avoid running into Hornstock with her mother. As a result, Magic City Lab had become an unexpected retreat, and she had recently discovered that the couch there was more comfortable than it appeared. As her lids fluttered open, a sudden movement crossed her line of sight followed by the sound of retreating footsteps. Fully awake now, she looked in the direction of the footsteps and found Rosewood leaning with his hips against the counter as he looked down at his phone, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Reading a text," he answered.

She leaned forward, "No, you're not."

He gave her a quizzical look, "Yes, I am. Juju had his six-week post op follow-up yesterday and the doctor said he's doing great. He's hosting another party next week to celebrate. He offered to let us come and bring some extra guests for our 11 1/4 month anniversary as partners."

Villa threw up her hands, "That's not a thing! Why do you keep trying to make partial month anniversaries a thing?"

"So that's a 'no' on the party?" Rosewood asked.

"Yes! I mean, no. Yes, it's a no. No Juju party; and you weren't just reading a text. I heard your camera snap a picture."

Rosewood chuckled, "You're getting paranoid."

Villa stood. "It's not paranoia if you really did take a picture of me." She walked toward Rosewood. "While I was sleeping." She stopped directly in front of him. "Again." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"I didn't take a picture of you, Villa" he smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if TMI finished that DNA profile." He stepped around her and walked toward the stairs, but she spun around to grab his elbow. When they were facing each other again she arched an eyebrow and held out her hand. "Prove it. Let me see your phone."

Rosewood shook his head, "Not this time. Sorry." Villa reached for the phone, but Rosewood anticipated her move and pulled the phone away before she could grab it. Then, exploiting their height difference, he lifted the phone straight into the air above his head.

Villa looked up at Rosewood with narrowed eyes. "Why do you insist on working my very last nerve?" she hissed.

"Because you actually enjoy it, even though you're too stubborn to admit it. Why not go to Juju's party? You need to get out and have some fun."

Villa scoffed, "I—wh—I go out. I have fun. I just went to The Tribute for the Shades Deep show the other day. With you!"

Rosewood lowered his arm. "Even if that show weren't technically related to a case—," he began.

"After the case was solved," she interjected.

He continued,"—that night was almost two weeks ago and you left after half a drink and about three songs."

"So? I was tired," she shrugged.

"That excuse is tired," he said.

Villa huffed. "It doesn't matter, Rosie. Why do you care?"

"I care about you, Villa. You agreed to help me go for it with Erica, to help me be with someone who makes me happy. I want that for you, too, and that's not gonna happen if the only places you go are home, the station, and this lab."

Villa sighed, "That's sweet of you, but I—"

She was interrupted by Pippy ascending the stairs from the lower level, "Bro, TMI says the profile is going to take a while longer, so I'm going to pick up some dinner. You want anything?" Pippy smiled when she noticed Villa, "Hey, lady. You want me to get something for you too?"

Villa spoke before Rosewood, "No thanks, Pippy. I was just leaving." She turned to Rosewood, "I'll stop by in the morning to go over the profile."

"Wait," Rosewood said. "Finish what you were—"

Villa shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as she passed the stairs, "Bye, Pippy."

Pippy waved back and walked over to her brother as the door closed behind Villa. "What did I walk into the middle of?" she asked.

"Nothing," Rosewood shook his head. "Did you get new takeout menus after Mom threw out the others?" he asked.

Before Pippy could answer, they heard the door open and both turned to see Villa poke her head in. Villa pointed to Rosewood, "Delete that picture." He chuckled as she ducked back out and Pippy looked on, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

After Rosewood's break up with Erica, Villa had "popped by" on the beach one Thursday morning to join his run again. Now, some three months later, weekly runs had become another routine for the two. This morning, like most, they had ended the run by sitting down beside each other on the beach to stretch and let their breathing return to normal. Rosewood had lain back on the damp sand while Villa sat watching the water. Sometimes they would spend the rest period talking—about a case, their families, and the truly random—other times they sat in a comfortable silence. This morning they had settled into the latter.

Villa noticed movement down the beach and turned her head from the water. She watched as a woman passed a lifeguard stand walking her dog. Recognizing the woman and familiar with her usual arrival time, Villa realized it was now about the time she and Rosie usually left the beach. She brushed the sand from her palms and popped her neck. "I think I'm gonna shower at the station instead of going back to my place today. It'll leave me time to stop for coffee," she said. "And spare me your sermon about the caffeine; I think I've got it memorized now."

When Rosewood didn't answer, Villa looked over her shoulder and found his eyes closed. His fingers were laced behind his head and his chest rose and fell steadily. She smiled and turned to crawl from her position sitting next to his outstretched legs. As she inched forward, she watched him closely for any signs that her movements were disturbing him. Once she was next to his face, she sat back onto her knees and pulled her phone from a band on her arm.

She held the phone between the two of them and snapped a picture. Almost instantly Rosewood's hand rose and closed around her hand and the phone. He lowered both their hands to grin up at her, "Nice try."

"Were you pretending to be asleep to trick me?" Although she narrowed her eyes as she spoke, any guise of anger was cut by her own smile.

"Actually, I was meditating. The chance to catch you up to no good was an unexpected bonus."

Villa pulled her hand away. "I already have the picture," she said as she bounced onto her feet, "so it doesn't count. You didn't catch me." She waved the phone just out of his reach while she spoke.

"Really?" Rosewood sat up while Villa backed away laughing. When he stood, she turned and took off running down the beach. "Hey!" he called, dashing after her. Despite her head start, it was not long before he gained on her. Now, within arm's length of her, he reached forward and looped his arm around her waist to slow her. Her back was against his chest, but he could still feel her stomach shaking with laughter through her deep breaths. They slowed to a stop and he tilted his head to speak into her ear, "I definitely caught you this time. This counts."

Villa turned her head to smile at Rosewood over her shoulder, "Fine. It counts." After she spoke, she realized the position they were standing in. Her breath hitched and her eyes drifted down to his lips and up again. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds as their breathing slowed. "Are you getting a sense of déjà vu right now?" she finally asked.

Rosewood answered slowly, "We may have been in similar positions once or twice before." Villa smiled and dropped her gaze as a blush rose on her cheeks. When she shifted against him, Rosewood dropped the arm at her waist, expecting her to move away. Instead she turned around and the small space between them ignited as they stood face-to-face.

"You just did that thing with the bass in your voice again," she said.

"Seems I don't have as much control over it when I'm around you," he replied.

Her blush deepened, but Villa's eyes stayed on Rosewood's. "Why do you think that is?" she asked.

"I'm usually too occupied trying to distract myself from the thought of kissing you."

She slid her hands up his forearms. "For what it's worth, I'm thinking about kissing you too, and I'm not going anywhere," she said.

Rosewood smiled. "That's very good to hear," he said. He had lowered his face to hers as he spoke and the last syllable was punctuated by their lips meeting. Villa's mouth opened under Rosewood's and he followed her lead by opening his own and steadying her face with a hand on her cheek.

Villa eventually pulled her mouth away, but kept a hand at the back of Rosie's neck. "I need to get to the station, but this—," she paused to inhale and smile, "Can I see you tonight?"

"Yes," he replied immediately. "Assuming we don't both get pulled in on a case."

Villa shook her head, "Don't jinx it."

Then she suddenly dropped her head onto his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up with a sigh, "Your houseguest or mine?"

"Good news," he said. "Pippy found a place. Didn't I mention that?"

Villa's eyes bulged, "Um, no. You didn't mention that."

"My place then?" he asked.

"Your place," she agreed. She smiled, pulled his head down for another kiss, and then turned to go to her car.

Rosewood's grip on her hand stopped her. When she turned back, he said, "You didn't have to do all this just to keep me from deleting the photo. You could have just asked."

She smiled. "Rosie, can I keep the picture I took of you?"

"Yes, you can, Annalise," he answered. "I may even let you take another one tonight."


End file.
